las chicas solo quieren divertirse
by takarylove
Summary: un song fic ..mimato soy algo mala en los songfics pero este me da mucha gracia


**Girls just wanna have fun ¡!**

**(**las chicas solo quieren divertirse**)**

Cuando éramos mas chicas lo prometimos.."Jamás nos enamoraríamos"por que sabíamos muy bien que los chicos lastiman a las chicas sin razón..Les hacen sufrir..Les hacen llorar....así fue como kari. sora y yo pactamos una promesa esa noche que ahora recuerdo con melancolía....ahora kari kamiya tenia 18..y acababa de entrar a estudiar arte dramática en la universidad ..Sora takenouchi y yo teníamos 21 ..y ambas cursábamos la carrera de diseño de modas..Estábamos por terminar..Las tres éramos felices..Creo..Solo nos importaba algo...divertirnos!! ..No dejaríamos que el amor nos alcanzara..la promesa seguía en pie..."jamás nos enamoraríamos".

**I come home in the morning light**

**My mother says when you're gonna live your life right**

**Llego a casa, en la luz de la mañana**

**Mi madre dice**

**"¿Cuando vas a vivir tu vida correctamente?"**

la noche paso sin que me diera cuenta..me había divertido tanto!!!..Realmente me encantaba salir a bailar con mis amigas y darme el lujo de rechazar a los chicos que me parecían unos patanes..Termine llegando a casa con los primeros rayos de sol..cosa que a mi madre le molesto..Cuando entre a la casa la encontré en la cocina ..Preparando el desayuno..hizo un gesto desaprobatorio...

"hija..cuando vas a vivir correctamente"me dijo...yo estaba harta de escucharle por que no dejaban que viviera mi vida a mi manera? Que tenia de malo solo divertirse?

**Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones**

**And girls they wanna have fun**

**Oh girls just wanna have fun**

**Oh madre querida**

**nosotras no somos de las afortunadas**

**Y las chicas, ellas quieren divertirse**

**Oh las chicas solo quieren divertirse**

"Madre...déjame vivir a mi modo..yo así soy feliz..Las chicas solo queremos divertirnos...solo queremos divertirnos"le dije sonriendo mientras ella me miraba como diciendo que jamás iba a cambiar..lo que no sospechaba era que el destino es realmente misterios y a mis amigas y a mi nos pondría prueba...cuanto mas podría durar nuestra promesa?.

**The phone rings in the middle of the night**

**My father yells what you're gonna do with your life**

**Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one**

**El teléfono suena a la mitad de la noche**

**Mi padre grita**

**"¿Que vas a hacer con tu vida?"**

**Oh papá querido tu sabes que sigues siendo el número uno**

Ese mismo día a mitad de la noche sonó el teléfono...yo ya estaba lista ¡!eran sora y kari..querían saber si les acompañaba...mi padre se molestó...golpeo la pared de su cuarto para que escuchara..y grito"que vas a hacer con tu vida"voy a salir con mis amigas eres aun el numero uno papi"le grite mientras salía por la ventana sonriendo con la expresión de triunfo en mi rostro..era bastante inmadura debo admitir..pero era feliz..al cabo solo quería divertirme ...

**But girls they wanna have fun**

**Oh girls just wanna have..fun**

**Pero las chicas, ellas quieren divertirse**

**Oh las chicas solo quieren divertirse**

Como siempre..Fue genial..Mucha música..Luces..Todo era perfecto....hasta que me topé con un chico engreído..Era rubio..de dueño de unos ojos azules hermosos..Tropezamos y ambos caímos..le tire mi bebida encima "eres un tonto"le dije"fíjate por donde caminas torpe"me dijo..Esas palabras rompieron con toda mi idea sobre los chicos...en mi mundo los chicos se portaban de las mil maravillas para conquistarte..Ese chico..Era diferente..No le importo llamarme torpe..Fue algo extraño y no solo por que fuera realmente atractivo...el era diferente.. Fue tan tonto pero lo mejor que pude decirle fue"eres un inbecil"..Sentía emoción al verle furioso y me emocionaba mas que me contestara..Jamás un chico me había puesto tanta atención..Solo a mi..Por mi forma de ser y no por mi apariencia externa.

**That's all they really want**

**Some fun**

**Eso es todo lo que ellas realmente quieren**

**Algo de diversión**

A sora le sucedió algo parecido se estaba divirtiendo cuando un chico trato de propasarse con ella..y ese chico castaño inmediatamente se acercó y de un puñetazo lanzo al sujeto lejos.."Estas bien"le pregunto tiernamente el chico...sora asintió..Después de todo ya le conocía..el chico castaño era tai kamiya el hermano mayor de kari..el también era lindo..así fue como hubo un acercamiento entre ellos..Por primera vez..después de un rato estaban sonriendo

**When the working day is done**

**Oh girls... they wanna have fun**

**Oh girls just wanna have fun**

**Wanna have fun**

**Girls wanna have...fun**

**Cuando el día de trabajo ha terminado**

**Las chicas- Ellas quieren divertirse**

**Oh las chicas solo quieren divertirse**

Kari salió a tomar un poco de aire...dentro estaba el ambiente muy pesado..y ella disfrutaba de la tranquilidad..Afuera las estrellas brillaban y la luna resplandecía.."También salió a tomar aire"le dijo un chico rubio de mirada profunda y azulada...ella sin saberlo se ruborizo al instante..el chico era realmente atractivo "si"dijo ella "sabe me parece conocida. Acaso usted no fue Julieta este año en la obra de la universidad"dijo el chico rubio "fue a ver la obra?"Dijo kari."si..Estudio periodismo en la universidad....debía hacer un reporte"dijo el chico."Ya veo..Era obligación ir"dijo kari,"no..La verdad me gusta el teatro..Bueno verlo y escucharlo..Soy malo actuando"dijo el chico..'lo note"dijo kari riendo "cuando eres actor eres un mentiroso profesional"dijo el rubio "me llama mentirosa"dijo kari."no se ofenda..pero yo creería todo lo que saliera de sus labios"dijo t.k kari río..Como jamás había reído.."Soy kari kamiya"dijo la chica..."t.k takaishi"dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano..

**Some boys take a beautiful girl**

**And hide her away from the rest of the world**

**Algunos chicos toman una chica hermosa**

**Y la ocultan lejos del resto del mundo**

Me dio miedo...saber su nombre..me dio miedo...matt ishida...lo supe por sora..Dijo que estudiaba en la facultad de artes junto con tai..Además era hermano mayor de t.k takaishi....de ahí todo paso tan rápido..Varios encuentros casuales..Peleas continuas...hasta que ambos supimos que había algo mas...sora y kari tenían sus propios tropiezos con algo que ya no podíamos evitar ..y de lo cual ya no podíamos huir..."el amor"....la primera en caer fue sora...ella y tai se hicieron novios...se veía tan feliz...y un día kari llego y me vio a los ojos..." siento romper mi promesa mimi pero estoy enamorada" me dijo...el pacto quedo hecho añicos ..Después sucedió lo que temía..el me pidió una oportunidad..quería ser mi novio...tenia tanto miedo de que el controlara mi mundo....

**I wanna be the one to walk in the sun**

**Oh girls they wanna have fun**

**Oh girls just wanna have**

**Yo quiero ser la que camine en el sol**

**Oh las chicas, ellas quieren divertirse**

**Oh las chicas solo quieren divertirse**

Yo solo quería ser libre!!!Caminar bajo el sol...y divertirme!!!solo divertirme!!!asi que le rechacé...el no me veía a los ojos y yo tampoco...sentía eso en mi alma...en mi corazón...pero mi mente no me dejaba...tenia tanto miedo al amor....yo solo quería divertirme....ser feliz...divertirme!!!era una persona liberal...la sola idea de sentirme atada me destruía...y al abrir mi casillero todos los días me encontraba lo mismo..un sobre con una carta y una flor...eso me molestaba..el se había transformando en lo que odiaba un chico que buscaba a toda costa que le hiciera caso...yo quería al chico indiferente y frió que conocí..

**That's all they really want**

**Some fun**

**Eso es todo lo que ellas realmente quieren**

**Algo de diversión**

El día de la graduación llegó para sora y para mi..Ella seguía con tai..,kari y t.k también seguían juntos y yo en cambio seguía evitando a matt, estaba tan cansada de huir..."que vas a hacer con tu vida"esa frase seguía en mi cabeza... después de ese día me iría a vivir a new york por mi cuenta....me despedí de mis padres les pedí disculpas por mi inmadures y les agradecí el que siempre me cuidaran ..a mis amigas les abrase..Agradeciéndoles por su amistad ...llore..Llore mucho...sentía que había crecido mucho en ese tiempo...es prometí volver ..Jamás olvidarles...y a el le vi a lo lejos ..bajo la sombra de un árbol...el también se había graduado... por primera vez en ese año nos volvimos a ver a los ojos ...desde lejos...pero el no se acercó...y yo tampoco..Después de todo así era yo..y así era el...

**When the working day is done**

**Oh girls... they wanna have fun**

**Oh girls just wanna have fun,**

**Cuando el día de trabajo ha terminado**

**Las chicas- Ellas quieren divertirse**

t.k su hermano también se despidió de mi..le dije que le encargaba a kari y que jamás le hiciera llorar ..el me dijo"piensa lo que haces..No puedes escapar para siempre...no puedes huir, ni esconderte...aunque solo quieras divertirte"..tomé un taxi..Mis padre habían llevado mis maletas no quería que me acompañaran al aeropuerto de ahora en adelante quería ser solo yo....al cabo solo quería divertirme..para siempre...solo divertirme...

**Wanna have fun**

**Girls wanna have...fun**

**Girls wanna have ..fun**

**Oh las chicas solo quieren divertirse**

**Ellas quieren divertirse,**

**Ellas quieren divertirse **

Estaba esperando el avión en el aeropuerto... faltaban algunos minutos para abordar, "piensa lo que haces..No puedes escapar para siempre...no puedes huir, ni esconderte...aunque solo quieras divertirte"esa frase retumbaba en mi cabeza..Maldición..Todo era cosa entre mi cerebro mi corazón y yo...llamaron a abordar..el momento mas deseado para mi...por que una ves a bordo nada me aria bajar...aborde..Pero el avión no despegaba y ya hacia rato...la aeromoza voceo.."Mimi tachikawa..Hay una mimi tachikawa aquí??.." yo le le mire sorprendida "si..Soy yo" dije.."Puede acompañarme un segundo?"me dijo ..yo asentí......salí de mi asiento..y le acompañe para bajar del avión..Ella tenia una sonrisilla..."es definitivamente un loco..Tiene rato evadiendo a los guardias"dijo la aeromoza...al mirar hacia fuera lo vi..ahí estaba el..con un enorme cartel.."cásate conmigo" el traía un altavoz "te prometo hacerte reír..hacerte llorar, hacerte enojar, tal vez paseos por la playa bajo el sol....y siguió....con una interminable lista...yo reí como jamás ...definitivamente el era diferente ...

**They just wanna.... have fun**

**They just wanna....have fun**

**Ellas quieren divertirse,**

**Ellas quieren divertirse**


End file.
